Nur einer unter vielen
by Kruemelmonster
Summary: Patrick Coleman kommt aus Seattle, er ist 22 Jahre alt und verheiratet. Und er ist Sanitäter in Korea.


_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

**Nur einer unter vielen**

Patrick Coleman kommt aus Seattle, er ist 22 Jahre alt und verheiratet. Der Name seiner Frau lautet Monica, er vermisst sie schrecklich. Bei seiner Abfahrt war sie schwanger, im 8. Monat. Das schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein... Zwischen seinem Leben daheim und dem hier liegen Welten. Ob er inzwischen einen Sohn oder eine Tochter hat, er weiß es nicht. Sicher war das Kind wunderschön - so wie seine Mutter, so wie seine Monica. Bald könnte er bei ihr sein, der Krieg konnte doch nicht mehr so lange dauern! Er schüttelt die Gedanken ab und konzentriert sich auf seine Aufgabe. Schließlich konnte ein Tagtraum, so schön er auch war, Leben kosten.

Er ist Sanitäter hier in Korea. Hier in der Hölle. Sein Arbeitsplatz liegt direkt hinter der Front. Seine beiden Kollegen kauern neben ihm, die Soldaten vor ihnen versuchen seit gestern um Mitternacht einen Hügel zu erobern. Eine Granate, laute Schreie, sie machen sich wieder auf den Weg...

Vor ihm liegt ein schwerverletzter Junge, sein Gesicht ist von den Granatsplittern vollkommen entstellt, er hat eine klaffende Wunde am Bauch und eine kleinere Fleischwunde am rechten Bein. Anfangs hatten ihm diese Soldaten so Leid getan, er hatte ständig geweint und nachts ihre Gesichter gesehen. Inzwischen ist er abgestumpft, er sieht das viele Blut überhaupt nicht mehr und die Gesichter der Soldaten verschwimmen vor seinem inneren Auge. Manchmal fühlt er sich deswegen unmenschlich und kalt, doch wenn man sich hier nicht distanziert, dann treibt einen der Krieg in den Wahnsinn!

Patrick greift unter die Arme des Verwundeten und zieht ihn aus der Kampfzone. Neben ihm schlagen Kugeln ein, die bemerkt er nicht. Jetzt zählt nur der Patient. Er sieht, dass der Junge keine Chance hat, er ist zu schwer verwundet. Nicht mal der beste Chirurg kann ihn noch retten. Der Sanitäter läuft zurück um noch jemand zu holen. Sie sind alle tot... Ein neuer Angriff des Feinds, die Granate schlägt nicht weit von ihm ein. In seinen Ohren klingelt es, er ist taub. Er sieht wie einige Soldaten schreien, er hört sie nicht. Erst langsam kehren die Geräusche zurück und er ist wieder in der Realität. Eine Kugel trifft ihn in sein Bein, es knickt ein. Er spürt noch wie ihn einer seiner Kollegen über den Boden zieht, dann wird es dunkel.  
Als er wieder aufwacht hört er um sich herum Stimmen, er öffnet vorsichtig die Augen. Eine hübsche Frau steht an seinem Bett, sie lächelt. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, sie sind an einem Verbandsplatz." Er will etwas erwidern, kann es aber nicht. Die Frau hat eine Spritze in der Hand, sie beugt sich vor und verabreicht ihm das Medikament. „Wahrscheinlich Morphium" ist das letzte was er denkt.

Er will die Augen öffnen, will wissen wo er ist, doch es geht nicht. Um ihn herum ist alles dunkel. Seine Kehle ist trocken, er braucht etwas zu trinken. Er will aufstehen, aber ein pochender Schmerz in seinem Bein hält ihn davon ab. Sofort lässt er sich zurückfallen. Alles was noch funktioniert ist sein Gehör, sein einziger Zugang zur Außenwelt. Er versucht sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert ist. Vor seinen Augen entsteht der Hügel, die Soldaten, das Blut. Er wurde getroffen, eine Kugel steckte in seinem Bein. Dann war da der Verbandsplatz, die Frau die ihm was gespritzt hatte.

Seine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, er hört Schritte näher kommen. Er will sehen wer da ist, er öffnet seine Augen und sieht... nichts. "Keine Angst, sie sind in einem MASH." Er spürt eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Der angenehme Klang der Stimme beruhigt ihn ein wenig. "Was ist mit meinen Augen?" "Keine Angst, nur eine Nebenwirkung des Schmerzmittels. Bald können sie wieder sehen." Und tatsächlich, nach zwei Tagen kann er Umrisse erkennen und Licht und Schatten unterscheiden.  
Die Zeit im MASH vergeht wie im Flug, die Ärzte und Schwestern sind nett zu ihm und kümmern sich gut um ihre Patienten. Der Arzt der anfangs mit ihm gesprochen hatte, besucht ihn öfters. Sein Name ist Hunnicutt, er hat blaue Augen und blondes Haar. Ein sehr sympathischer Mensch. Patrick unterhält sich auch oft mit dem Kaplan, er erzählt ihm viel von seiner Monica und ihren gemeinsamen Zukunftsplänen. Ein weiterer Chirurg besucht ihn oft, er nennt sich nur Hawkeye. Abgesehen von seinem Sarkasmus ist er ein sehr netter Kerl. Der einzige, der nie mit Patrick redet ist ein dicklicher Arzt, Major Winchester, er kümmert sich zwar exzellent um seine Patienten, behandelt diese aber mehr wie Objekte. Es scheint ihn nicht zu interessieren, dass sie auch Gefühle und Ängste haben. Patrick genießt die Zeit im MASH, doch ihm ist auch klar, dass er zurück muss. Seine Verletzungen sind nicht so schlimm, er kann also zurück an die Front. Wieder in den Horror des Kriegs, das Blut und die Toten... Er weiß nicht, ob er das noch einmal schaffen wird. Der Tag der Abreise rückt immer näher, er wird immer verzweifelter. Schließlich kommt der LKW, der ihn zu seinem Posten bringen soll. Unendlich traurig steigt er ein, die Campbewohner haben ihm alles Gute gewünscht und ihn zum Abschied nochmals gedrückt.

Das Auto rast über die schlechten Straßen Koreas, bei jedem Schlagloch wird er quer durch den Wagen geschleudert. Irgendwann hält der LKW unsanft an, Patrick steigt aus. Um ihn herum ist alles voller Dreck, Schlamm und Blut. Es sieht schlimm aus, trotzdem schaltet er wieder in den alten Modus. Einfach ignorieren, sich nur um die Verletzten kümmern. Um ihn herum schlagen wieder die Granaten ein, Kugeln fliegen durch die Luft...

Monica Coleman kommt gerade von einer Freundin zurück, sie trägt ihre kleine Tochter auf dem Arm. Sie heißt Alice, wie ihre Großmutter. Im Briefkasten sind zwei Briefe, der eine ist von Patrick. Er schreibt, dass es ihm gut geht, dass er in einem MASH liegt und bald wieder an die Front muss.

Der andere ist von der Army. Als sie ihn liest steigen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, sie muss heftig schluchzen. Verzweifelt blickt sie zu ihrer kleinen Tochter, ihrem Engel, die liegt in der Wiege und strampelt. Sie lächelt sie an, fast so als wolle sie ihre Mutter trösten. Monica liest den Brief noch einmal, in der Hoffnung sich verlesen zu haben. Nein, die Army teilt ihr bedauernd mit, dass ihr Mann von einer Granate getötet wurde. Seine Einheit sollte einen Hügel erobern.

Patrick Coleman starb nur zwei Stunden nach seiner Rückkehr auf seinen Posten, man wird ihm posthum das Purple Heart verleihen.

Ende


End file.
